Riflescopes and other optical devices can be configured to display information, in addition to the image of the targeted object, to a user looking into an eyepiece or viewfinder of the optical device. In the case of a laser rangefinder, for example, a distance to a target can be displayed along with an image of the target itself. Integrating a laser rangefinder and/or other components to provide such additional functionality to an optical device, however, can be challenging and provide limited functionality.